Agents in contact centers frequently handle calls addressing a range of topics, and frequently, the information provided follows a limited set of outcomes. For example, the agent may be required to inform the remote party of certain limitations associated with a purchase or a return policy of a purchased item. In many instances, the agent may recite the policy from a script, which may be presented on the agent's screen, or from memory. In other instances, the particular question or context may occur relatively infrequently, so that the agent may not readily recall the exact details of the policy. In other instances, agents may have different experience levels. A novice agent may not have the same experience base as a veteran agent to answer a question, and greater assistance may be required to be provided to the novice agent. In some instances, previously made recordings of informational announcements may be available for the agent to play to the remote party, but the agent may not be aware of which recordings are available, when they should be played, or may simply forget about the availability of an applicable recording.
In other instances, agents that fail to properly conform to a contact center policy, such as informing the remote party of a particular procedure, may cause the contact center to incur a fine or other form of financial liability for violating state or federal regulations. For example, calls that are made for the purpose of collecting debts are covered by various federal regulations as to how the call can be conducted and may require that certain information must be conveyed to the remote party. Such information can be conveyed by playing the remote party certain pre-recorded announcements. In other contexts, it may be appropriate for the agent to inquire of certain information from the remote party.
In some cases, an agent's failure to convey the appropriate information whether verbally or by playing a recorded announcement may be due to a lack of training or experience. In other instances, the agent may have sufficient training and/or experience, but may simply overlook or forget to do so. Detection of such deficiencies is conventionally detected by recording calls of the agent and then subsequently reviewing the call recordings to evaluate if the agent complied with the requirements. However, this approach results in detecting an agent's failure after it has occurred, and may not negate liability accruing to the contact center due to the failure of the agent. Furthermore, such approaches typically only review a sampling of calls from the agent, so that there may be a large number of other such calls before the error is noticed.
Thus, there is a need to provide context specific aids to an agent, so that the agent may provide the appropriate information to a remote party and/or otherwise conform with regulations for certain types of calls. These and other aspects are the focus of the concepts and technologies disclosed herein.